<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>að fara heim by ARyandra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876211">að fara heim</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARyandra/pseuds/ARyandra'>ARyandra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>your gentle breeze guide the fool back upon his holy ray [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ficlet, Gen, I'm Sorry, Pre-Canon, appearance of shingeki no bahamut characters, full of personal headcanon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:29:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARyandra/pseuds/ARyandra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Aku pulang,” Grimnir berbisik.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>your gentle breeze guide the fool back upon his holy ray [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196597</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>að fara heim</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Granblue Fantasy dan karakter lainnya yang muncul di sini semuanya milik Cygames.</p><p>Peringatan standar tentang karya fiksi berlaku di sini. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari cerita ini kecuali kepuasan pribadi menulis headcanon yang terus-terusan menghantui saya.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Di antara puluhan (ratusan? Ribuan?) buku-buku yang bertumpuk menjadi bukit-bukit kecil di kamarnya, Grimnir ingat ia pernah membaca tentang ‘rumah'.</p><p>Dalam kamus, definisi rumah begitu sederhana; bangunan untuk tempat tinggal. Grimnir berpikir sejenak ketika membacanya. Tempat tinggal? Kalau begitu, apa itu artinya gedung laboratorium yang ia tinggali semenjak ia diciptakan bersama saudara-saudaranya yang lain adalah rumah baginya?</p><p>Grimnir mengangguk kepada dirinya sendiri, <em> ya, mungkin begitu. </em>Tapi, apa sesederhana itu?</p><p>Menutup kamus, Grimnir membuka koleksi bukunya yang lain, kali ini kumpulan puisi yang ditulis oleh penyair yang berbeda-beda. Setiap puisi dalam antologi itu memiliki satu topik yang sama dengan bacaannya sebelumnya; rumah. Grimnir cukup terkesima ketika dia menemukan bahwa, meskipun telah memiliki definisi yang begitu jelas di kamus, tiap penyair dalam buku ini memiliki interpretasi berbeda-beda dalam mengartikannya</p><p>Satu penyair berkata; “Rumah adalah tempat dimana sejauh apapun ragamu pergi, kamu akan selalu kembali pada hatimu yang tertinggal di sana.” Yang lain mengatakan, “Rumah adalah tempat dimana orang-orang yang mencintaimu senantiasa menunggumu kembali pulang.” Atau sesuatu seperti; “Rumah adalah tempat dimana hatimu menemukan kedamaian dan kebahagiaan di dalamnya.”</p><p>Membacanya, Grimnir hanya mampu berkedip-kedip bingung, tidak sepenuhnya memahami isi buku yang baru saja dibacanya. Grimnir baru saja akan melanjutkan membaca untuk mencari tahu lebih lanjut ketika pintu kamarnya diketuk seseorang.</p><p>Seorang pembawa pesan datang untuk menyampaikan kalau Tuan Odinmemanggilnya untuk <em> briefing </em> sebentar sebelum mengutusnya menjalankan misi. Grimnir menutup bukunya dan segera bergegas mengahadap tuannya itu.</p><p>Berminggu-minggu kemudian, Grimnir akhirnya bisa pulang dari misi panjang di tempat yang cukup jauh. Musuh yang harus dia bereskan kali ini cukup merepotkan, dan dia telah menderita cukup banyak luka. Meskipun beberapa cederanya itu telah sembuh dalam perjalanannya kembali, proses penyembuhannya cukup menguras energi.</p><p>Begitu Grimnir melewati pintu depan, ia langsung disambut oleh Jafnhar yang langsung memeluknya erat-erat dengan bonus tangan yang menggerayang ke <em>mana-mana</em> (“Oii, kamu terlalu dekat Jaf!”) dan Hnikar yang tersenyum lebar membawakannya secangkir teh (“Terimakasih! Eh, tehnya kosong? Uh … Tidak apa-apa, niat baikmu sudah tersampaikan,”) serta ucapan, “Selamat datang kembali, <em> Aniki</em>!” dari keduanya.</p><p>Rasa penat yang menggelayuti Grimnir sepanjang perjalanan tiba-tiba hilang, digantikan sebuah perasaan hangat yang menyusup dalam hatinya. Pikirannya melayang pada sebuah buku yang belum selesai ia baca di kamarnya. Tentang rumah dan bagaimana para orang-orang menuliskan definisi yang bermacam-macam.</p><p>Saat itulah, dia tersadar akan sesuatu.</p><p>
  <em> “Rumah adalah tempat dimana sejauh apapun ragamu pergi, kamu akan selalu kembali pada hatimu yang tertinggal di sana.” </em>
</p><p>Sejauh-jauhnya Grimnir pergi menjalankan tugas, dari Astral yang menciptakannya atau Tuan Odin, dia akan selalu kembali kemari—</p><p>
  <em> “Rumah adalah tempat dimana orang-orang yang mencintaimu senantiasa menunggumu kembali pulang.” </em>
</p><p>—kembali pada tempat ini, dengan saudara-saudaranya yang senantiasa menunggunya—</p><p>
  <em> “Rumah adalah tempat dimana hatimu menemukan kedamaian dan kebahagiaan di dalamnya.” </em>
</p><p>—dan juga, di sini, dikelilingi kedua saudaranya yang mulai ribut berebut perhatiannya akan sesuatu, Grimnir selalu bisa menemukan kedamaian dan kebahagiaannya.</p><p>Realisasi jatuh begitu saja pada dirinya.</p><p><em> ‘Oh,’ </em> pikirnya. <em> ‘Aku ternyata memiliki rumah.’ </em></p><p>Grimnir mengembangkan senyum, tangannya terangkat untuk merangkul Jafnhar dan Hnikar dan mengacak rambut mereka.</p><p>“Aku pulang.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Waktu terus bergulir tanpa dia sadari.</p><p>Grimnir menyeret tombaknya yang setengah hancur dengan darah yang memercik di ujungnya. Kilau kebiruannya ternoda merah sirah, meninggalkan jejak-jejak sepanjang jalan yang ia lalui. Sang Dewa Perang terus menarik langkah dengan begitu berat.  Baju besinya hancur dan jubahnya tersibak menunjukkan punggung penuh luka menggurat yang bersilang-silang.</p><p>Grimnir tidak tahu berapa lama dia melangkah sampai akhirnya dia berhenti. Matanya yang tidak lagi fokus karena darah yang mengalir dari pelipisnya—menodai rambutnya yang sewarna lilac, menangkap pemandangan sebuah bangungan yang setengahnya telah hancur menjadi puing-puing. Dengan tubuh yang akhirnya menyerah untuk menopangnya lebih lama lagi, Grimnir akhirnya ambruk ke tanah.</p><p>“Aku pulang,” Grimnir berbisik, dan hanyalah angin yang berhembus lembut yang mendengarnya.</p><p>Karena tidak ada lagi yang tersisa di sana, <em> dari rumahnya</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ini adalah hasil brainstorming saya setelah ngubek-ngubek lore Grimnir sampai ke SV dan ShinBaha demi lebih mengenal(?) doi secara lebih dalam. Cygames tolong bawalah Jaf dan Hnikar ke gbf pls, 'kan Papa Odin udah ada.</p><p>Saya berusaha untuk masalah karakterisasinya. Grimnir di sini ngambil referensi dari karakternya di ShinBaha. Kritik dan saran yang membangun serta komentar lainnya sangat saya terima.</p><p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p>Tangerang, 6 Maret 2021</p><p>ARyandra</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>